


A Unique Relationship

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry meets Severus in his chambers as agreed upon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Unique Relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowess](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shadowess).
  * Inspired by [The Art of Communication](https://archiveofourown.org/works/572901) by [unbroken_halo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo). 



> Written March 2009. A follow up to The Art of Communication. This fic was written for shadowess for the lovely iconage. *smooches* Special thanks to eeyore9990 for the beta once over. *kisses and gropes*

** A Unique Relationship **

Harry knocked on the door to Severus's chambers promptly at three minutes to eight. The portal was opened and Harry was unceremoniously jerked through and pressed against Severus's thin frame. The door slammed shut behind him and Harry chuckled as he rubbed his face along Severus's breast bone.

"Glad to see me, are you?" Harry chuckled and tilted his face back to peer up at Severus. He slid his hands down Severus's body, cupping the firm erection he found while pawing through Severus's robes.

Licentious Smirk #3© greeted him and Severus thrust his hips towards Harry's palm. "As I have been waiting all day, I can admit that…you have your moments."

Severus wrapped his long fingers around Harry's neck, tilting his head back even more as he bent to press his mouth to Harry's. "The little scene in the Great Hall, though…"

Harry cringed as Severus's nails dug into his skin then gasped as Severus's teeth nipped at his jaw.

"That was one of your finer moments."

"Really?"

"Mmm…" Severus hummed and continued to let his tongue make a trek across Harry's skin. "I was rather impressed by the way you conducted yourself with Weasley's idiocy."

"Really?" Harry squeaked as Severus's mouth latched on to his Adam's apple, and his hands plunged into Harry's robes, pulling them apart and sending buttons pinging off the stones on the floor.

"Quite," Severus purred and slid his hands over Harry's skin. "Not only have you learned to behave with a sense of decorum…" Long, cool and stained fingers wrapped around Harry's prick, squeezing, and Harry was hard pressed not to collapse against Severus.

"Yeah…" Harry breathed as he clung to Severus.

"You know how to use the power of that knowledge against someone, as well. That makes my little, black, Slytherin heart proud."

"And that makes you randy?" Harry asked weakly while Severus nibbled on his throat and stroked his cock.

"Oh yessss," Severus hissed, licking Harry's neck and running his tongue up to his ear. "It means you're stronger, Harry, growing in power, and that is an enticing aphrodisiac," he whispered and nipped Harry's earlobe. "Can you imagine what it is like to be fucked by the most powerful wizard in the world, Harry? I don't have to imagine because I know."

Severus squeezed Harry's cock and bit down on his shoulder.

"Oh Gods," Harry swallowed hard, fisted his fingers in Severus's robes and moaned. Severus slid to his knees, flipping back the panels of Harry's teaching robes. Easing Harry's boxers down, he leaned in, rubbing his face along the broad head of Harry's prick before sucking it into his mouth.

Harry whinged and closed his eyes, bent forward, and drove his hands into Snape's hair, while his prick slid in and out of Severus's lips. The strong suction pulled at him just like he tugged at Severus's hair.

Low moans issued from Severus's throat sent vibrations along his cock, and Harry groaned, struggling to stay upright as Severus licked and sucked with everything he had. Harry was almost certain he felt the life leaving his body at the same time as he came. He barely even had time to warn Severus when the white, hot heat of his release was leaving him panting and weak kneed.

Harry fell over Severus, spent and moaning as Severus continued to suckle. His tongue lapped at Harry's spent prick, the gentle swipes cause shockwaves of sensations all along Harry's body.

A tingle of magic washed over Harry, and he felt the cool dungeon air graze his skin. He was raised up, still lying over Severus's shoulder and carried away from the scene of his debauchery. He lifted his head and peered myopically around, noticing the pile of his clothing left in the middle of the floor, his glasses winking in the firelight.

"Where are we going?" Harry breathed.

"As if you have to ask." Severus smirked and reached up to pinch one taut cheek. 

Harry jerked and reached back, rubbing the abused bum. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Once again, do you really have to ask? Your age allows for a most incredible recovery rate, but we still must wait out the refractory period. Potions can cure a great many things, but in this area I am no god."

Harry grinned as he was tossed down on to the bed and watched Severus disrobe. He reached down and wrapped his hand around his prick. "Shall we see if I can beat the odds on this so-called fraction thingy?" He hissed at the painful sensitivity and pulled his hand away. "Perhaps not."

Severus shook his head. "Yes, there are more ways to satisfy my attentions. However, don't make me regret my earlier assessment of your other… burgeoning skills, Harry."

The End


End file.
